


O.M.

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [13]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: A short story about my favourite immortal(not Joe)





	

In a small, compared to his friends, living room sits a man on the ground with his back to a wall. The man who looks to be in his late twenties only wears gray sweatpants. In his lap lay several things_ a pen, a smartphone commenced snake bar and a music book- while to his right lies an ancient looking golden dagger. In his ears are noise blocking headphones.

He is a ghost-writer for up-coming and just under contract solo artists and groups for his record label, MassiveRecords.

 

He hums to find a melody fitting the lyrics he just wrote for a band- that reminds him of Prometheus/ Byron- when suddenly his smartphone begins to vibrate, ending the man's nostalgic train of thought.The man takes with his right hand the headphone out of his left-sided ear while picking up the phone with his left hand to his left ear.

In an annoyed tone he answers the phone: "Oscar Mattson, hello!" "Sir, Rita here, you wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting with a possible new singer for the label today at eight, that's in two hours. Shall I send a company car to pick you up, Sir?",his assistant answers."No thank you, Rita. I'll be there." then he disconnects the call.

He then goes to his bedroom to get dressed, after packing the things from his lap in his bag back.After cleaning and getting dressed he proceeds to get to the train. He likes to ride the subway to work, it is more ecological, instead of by car or taxi, also because it is more anonymous and gives cover.

When the train speeds above a street he tenses for a few seconds, the reason: he felt a 'buzz'. But quickly relaxes and continues to listen to his music.

The meeting was pretty straight forward and so MassiveRecords has a new singer under contract. All parties involved are happy.

Right after the meeting and a few executive duties, he left for his bar.The bars daily chores are dealt with by its co-owner, an elderly 'Nam Veteran, his father. The two share the same passion, music, so every other night is a sort of open-mic evening for everybody, but it is not a karaoke bar.

The man sometimes even approaches promising new talents and signs them on."Hey, O.M.", his father called when he entered. Joseph was as always behind the bar.

"Sorry for being late a meeting took longer than anticipated. Did I miss something?" the man replied. "Yeah let's get in the back" and so they went, stopping only for a few seconds to get someone behind the bar.

When the doors closed, Joseph turned and worry said: "Methos, a student of Cassandras is in town to avenge her death, thinking it was you or your fault, so he is searching for you!"

  
-The End?-


End file.
